The objective of the present invention is to improve on the device disclosed in the above parent application in several important respects. The prior application discloses a mounting bracket for an electrical outlet box of one standard size and also being adapted to cooperate with a dry wall ring of one standard size. The present invention improves upon this arrangement by enabling the mounting bracket to support outlet boxes and dry wall rings of two standard sizes presently in wide usage. This expanded capability is realized merely by the addition of a second set of screw receiving openings in the forward panel of the L-shaped mounting bracket.
Another major improvement over the device in the parent application is the provision in the right angular rearwardly projecting stabilizing extension of the mounting bracket of a large clearance opening to receive therethrough an electrical conduit leading from the outlet box, whereby this conduit can extend in either direction on either side of the stabilizing extension, as well as vertically in the interior wall space. This versatility of use was not possible to achieve with the mounting bracket according to the prior application, because the right angular stabilizing extension blocked passage of the electrical conduit through the extension.
In the present invention, as further improvement features over the device in the parent application, the L-shaped mounting bracket is manufactured in three sizes to enable use thereof on walls of three different conventional thicknesses. The necessity for break-away portions of the mounting bracket as in the parent application has been obviated, with a savings of metal and a simplification of packaging. The front panel of the bracket has also been sized according to the present invention to allow the installation of outlet boxes and their mounting brackets on two sides of a metal wall stud, when required.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.